Outro alvo
by J. Pearl-chan
Summary: UchihaSasuke era um rapaz que se divertia a custa de muitas mulheres, e nunca se comprometeu com nenhuma delas. Ate que um dia descobre que, para receber sua herança sem que seu irmão a tome, tem que se casar. Somente Hyuuga Hinata é a pessoa perfeita para o cargo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi – se fosse meu obrigaria todos os ninjas homens não usarem a parte de cima das roupas HAHA.

**Sumário:** UchihaSasuke era um rapaz que se divertia a custa de muitas mulheres, e nunca se comprometeu com nenhuma delas. Ate que um dia descobre que, para receber sua herança sem que seu irmão a tome, tem que se casar. Somente Hyuuga Hinata é a pessoa perfeita para o cargo, só que ela tambem tem seus interesses próprios. Seria o começo de um grande negocio ou o inicio de uma nova vida com qual ambos nunca pensaram em ter.

**Rate:** M, - por conter Hentai. Se não gosta é só não ler.

**N.A: Estou **apenas postando a fic novamente , á pedidos. Mas mesmo assim ainda quero reviews, hein!Se vocês acharem que tem algo de errado com as datas, não ta errado não , é só que eu escrevi isso tem 5 anos mais ou menos... então né... . vamos ao que importa \o/

_**Outro alvo**_

_Por Pearl-chan_

** Prólogo **

**Escola de ensino médio de Tókio**

**Baile do dia dos namorados, 1992**

Uchiha Sasuke era o homem dos seus sonhos. Mas nunca olharia duas vezes para uma garota como ela. Hyuuga Hinata estava sentada junto a parede, um local escuro e sombrio. Ela normalmente não ia a bailes da escola. Não sabia por que quis vir a este, talvez fosse apenas para se torturar.

Ele estava dançando com sua namorada atual, Yamanaka Ino, abraçando-a enquanto a guiava vagarosamente pela pista. O globo brilhante acima deles refletia em seus cabelos loiros. Ele era tão lindo, tão perfeito, tão popular – o rapaz mais popular da escola, e não somente porque vinha de uma das famílias mais ricas do Japão. Hinata o amava desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio. Mas ele mal a notava.

Ela era comum. Seu longo cabelo liso e escuro simplesmente escorria, não importava como ela o cortasse ou penteasse. Seu pai só deixava que usasse muito pouca maquiagem, e se tentasse vestir tops e minissaias, seu pai morreria do coração. Além disso, era inteligente demais, uma _nerd._

Ino por outro lado, tinha os cabelos loiros e brilhantes, sempre perfeitos. Suas saias eram curtíssimas e ela provavelmente não possuía nenhuma blusa que lhe chegasse até ao umbigo. Usava varias pulseiras em cada braço brincos se balançavam enquanto ela se movia, usava maquiagem o suficiente para afundar um navio. Ela sabia como lançar olhares longos em direção a Sasuke, como rir, como flertar. Todas as coisas que Hinata nunca fora boa.

Ino estava se dando mal em muitas matérias, mas Sasuke não parecia se importar muito com notas. Hinata sabia perfeitamente que Ino era boa em... Outras áreas, não uma virgem inexperiente como ela.

A musica morreu no ar, e os casais se separaram e foram em direção as laterais do ginásio, á poncheira, ou saíram furtivamente.

Sasuke e Ino, porem, ficaram onde estavam. Ela olhou para ele, falando rápido, e ele lhe respondeu algo. Ele parecia aborrecido. Ino balançou a cabeça e deu as costas. Sasuke pegou seu braço para puxá-la de volta, mas ela se desvencilhou e o esbofeteou com força.

Hinata deu um suspiro profundo, pondo-se de pé, em um ato reflexo e impensado. Ino foi embora correndo, sem olhar para trás, e Sasuke, magoado, ficou olhando espantado para ela. Um momento mais tarde, ele pareceu voltar a si. Virando-se em direção oposta e desapareceu.

Hinata ficou ali, por muito tempo, esperando que ele a reparasse. Ela iria até ele e perguntaria se ele estava bem. Reuniria toda sua coragem e falaria com ele. Não acreditava que Ino terminaria com ele daquele modo, diante de metade da escola. Nenhuma garota em seu juízo perfeito trataria alguém como Sasuke daquele modo. Hinata com certeza não o faria. _Se ele fosse seu..._ Ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. A quem estava enganando? Isso nunca aconteceria. Sujeitos como Sasuke nunca namorariam garotas como ela. Era melhor aceitar isto e esquecê-lo. Em alguns meses ela se formaria, iria para universidade e provavelmente nunca mais o veria.

Sasuke estava mortificado. Como se não fosse suficiente Yamanaka Ino ser a primeira a lhe dar um fora, antes que ele o fizesse, mas tinha que fazer isto na frente dos outros. E ela o esbofeteara!

Ele estava furioso quando se dirigiu para um canto, mas colegas, Kiba , Lee e Gaara logo o rodearam , batendo em seu ombro e dizendo palavras como: _"quem precisa dela, afinal?"_

Ele concordou com o parecer, claro. E a bebida ajudou. Uzumaki Naruto havia contrabandeado dentro do casaco uma garrafa de _scotch whisky_ para o ginásio , e abriu-o para dar a Sasuke . Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e todos foram para dentro do banheiro masculino para passar a garrafa de mão em mão.

Quanto mais bebia, mais zangado ficava. E , quando ele e os outros rapazes voltaram para o ginásio, ele sentiu que precisava se vingar. Ino estava em pé em um canto conversando com um grupo de amigas, com a maioria das quais Sasuke já dormira. Ele decidiu provocar-lhe ciúmes.

Ele procurou uma parceira de dança adequada na fila de cadeiras ao longo do ginásio e parou quando viu e pequena e bonitinha Hyuuga Hinata. Sua garganta secou. Hinata era... Diferente. Quieta. Tímida. Muito timida e inteligente. Não era o tipo de garota com qual Sasuke deveria se envolver. Não era uma adolescente risonha disposta a curtir bons momentos. Ela era uma dama. Sasuke achava que ela se parecia muito com sua mãe, com a tranqüilidade e dignidade natural.

E ele lembrou-se do seu pai. Quantas vezes ele lhe dissera o quanto eram parecidos? Chamara-lhe de clone. Eles até mesmo se pareciam fisicamente. Fugaku mudava de amante todas as semanas, enquanto Mikoto, a mãe de Sasuke, de certo modo, conseguia perdoa-lhes a cada vez. Ela era a melhor pessoa que Sasuke conhecia.

Não ele não tinha nada ver com garotas como Hyuuga Hinata. Garotas legais e gentis. Garotas que deixariam partir seus corações frágeis. Ele se convencera disto há muito tempo. Ficaria só com as garotas que não levariam as coisas muito a serio. Que não se ferissem como Yamanaka Ino.

Mas naquela noite ele estava bêbado e ferido por aquela bofetada e pela humilhação publica que acompanhara. E estava louco para mostrar para Ino que poderia ter uma dama de verdade. Alguém com quem Ino não pudesse se comparar. Uma flor sem defeitos.

Sasuke respirou profundamente e conseguiu caminhar até Hinata sem cambalear. O cabelo negro lhe caia a frente dos olhos e isso era belo na opinião de muitas garotas ali.

–_Você quer dançar comigo, Hina?_ - ele perguntou. Pelo que sabia ninguém nunca havia chamado-a de Hina. Secretamente pensava nela como Hinata imaculada. A única garota intocada que conhecia.

Ela assentiu devagar com a cabeça. Os olhos perolados profundos e misteriosos. Levantando-se ela aproximou-se. Sasuke colocou os braços em torno de sua cintura, puxou para si. Ele não a tocava, ainda não. Mesmo tendo bebido de mais, não se esquecia que ela era uma dama. As mãos de Hinata timidamente se uniram na nuca de Sasuke, e ela movia seus pés ao mesmo ritmo dos dele.

–_Você está bem?_ - perguntou ela.

–_Você viu o que aconteceu, não?_

–_Todo mundo viu_. - ela mordeu o lábio inferior. _–Eu sinto muito._

–_Não sinta. Ino não sente._ – ele tropeçou um pouco e trouxe Hinata para mais perto. Esperando que ela se afastasse, Sasuke ficou surpreso quando, em vez disso, ela hesitou, encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

–_Então é por isso que está dançando comigo Sasuke-san? Para fazer ciúmes para Ino-san?_

Ele franziu o cenho, tropeçou novamente e teria caído se ela não tivesse o segurado.

–_Você esta bêbado, não é?_ - inclinando-se tão perto que ele pensou que o beijaria, ela o cheirou. _-Está. Eu estou sentindo o cheiro. Deveria ter sabido._

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas em seguida parou.

–_Você veio de carro, não? Aquele que seu pai te deu quando fez dezoito anos?_

Ele sorriu. Então ela queria andar em seu carro? De certo modo ele pensara que um carro não exerceria atração em uma garota como Hinata. De repente ficou muito feliz.

– _Vim claro_ - disse.

– _Você não pode dirigir de jeito nenhum. Venha. Eu te levarei no carro do meu pai, você volta aqui amanhã. Quando estiver sóbrio._

– _Você não quer dar uma volta no meu carro?_

Ela enrubesceu totalmente, mas ele não notou. Ficou com raiva do jeito como ele pensara dela, como ele poderia pensar algo assim, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou sem reação para o convite.

–_Eu não estou nem aí para o seu carro. Mas me sentiria muito culpada se acordasse amanhã e descobrisse que você bateu em um poste e se matou._

–_É mesmo?_

_Ela desviou o olhar e, quando o fitou novamente , seus olhos estavam mais abertos._

–_A diretora Tsunade está vindo para cá. Por favor, aja como se estivesse sóbrio!_

Sasuke esboçou a expressão mais sóbria que poderia, cruzou os braços e se inclinou para trás, pensando que a parede o sustentaria. Mas não havia nada em que se apoiar, e ele caiu sentado.

A diretora Tsunade olhou espantada para ele.

–_Você esteve bebendo de novo, senhor Uchiha?_

–_Bebendo? Quem, eu?Que nada... Eu nem..._

–_Eu posso sentir o cheiro daqui, meu jovem._ - a senhora Tsunade balançou a cabeça. _-Acho que precisarei ligar para seu pai vir buscá-lo. Ele não ficará satisfeito com este ultimo exemplo de seu comportamento irresponsável, Uchiha._

–_Tsunade-sama a culpa não é do Sasuke-san -_ disse Hinata rápido.

Tsunade olhou para ela, franzindo o cenho com força. Nenhum professor no mundo teria duvidado do que Hyuuga Hinata dizia. Todos pareciam pensar que ela era um tipo de anjo.

–_Alguém batizou o ponche com álcool_ - ela continuou. _-Sasuke-san só soube depois de ter bebido vários copos._

–_Tem certeza disso, Hinata?_

–_Toda certeza. Eu... Ouvi quem foi e não reconhecia a voz._

–_Oh, desastre..._

–_Eu não tomei ponche, Tsunade-sama -_ Hinata continuou. - _E eu levarei Sasuke-san para casa dele. Não é preciso ligar para o pai dele. Ele só culparia a senhora e a escola por isto, afinal._

A diretora olhou para cima como se não tivesse pensado nisso antes, e pareceu pensativa.

–_Você tem certeza que não tomou ponche, querida?_

–_Eu nem pensaria em dirigir se tivesse tomado Tsunade-sama_ – ela disse, com a voz angelical.

–_Claro que não. Esta bem, então. Leve-o para casa, e eu jogarei o ponche pia abaixo e farei um novo._

E diretora saiu logo em seguida, não gostava do barulho da musica alta e de todos aqueles adolescentes. Sasuke a seguiu com os olhos até que ela desaparecesse de vista.

–_Eu lhe devo uma, Hinata_ – disse segurando sua mão.

–_Sim_ – ela repondeu-, _deve mesmo._

Ela estava tão nervosa que quase não conseguia manter o carro na estrada, enquanto dirigia. Ele não a convidaria para entrar. Correria, se ele o fizesse. Mas ele não o faria. Sua casa era uma mansão. Alta, elegante, cor vermelha, venezianas negras reluzentes e dois andares de varanda se estendendo por toda a frente. E bem ao estilo japonês.

Ela entrou pelo caminho curvo e pavimentado. Não havia luz dentro de casa somente as do jardim.

–_Você quer entrar um pouco?-_ Sasuke perguntou

"_Oh, não, ele perguntou."_

Sua voz estava arrastada, e ela sabia que não devia aceitar.

–_Está bem_ - ela disse.

Saiu do carro e Sasuke pegou seu braço. Ela não tinha certeza se ele o fez porque queria tocá-la, ou porque precisava de equilíbrio. Caminharam juntos até a porta da frente.

–_Sasuke-san, seus pais... Você não acha que deveria entrar pela porta dos fundos ou algo assim? Se eles o virem assim..._

–_Eles saíram _-ele disse -viu? _O mustang não está aqui. Eles tinham um evento de caridade._

–_Oh._

Sasuke a levou pela longa varanda pegou a chave debaixo do capacho e destrancou as portas pesadas.

Abrindo uma das portas, Sasuke a puxou para dentro.

–_Viu? Eu lhe falei._ - ele olhou em volta do saguão escuro d deu de ombros. -_Não tem ninguém aqui. Vamos._

–_A-aonde?_

– _Para o meu quarto._

–_E-eu não acho que seria uma boa ideia - ela disse gaguejando._

–_Esta bem. A sala de estar_? - ele acendeu as luzes.

–_Seria melhor._ - ela relaxou e seguiu Sasuke pelo vestíbulo e por uma porta em arco ate a sala de estar. Ele logo se deixou cair em um enorme sofá de couro que parecia caríssimo. Ele se sentou cuidadosamente ao se lado.

–_Eu vejo você muito na escola_ - ele disse, inclinando a cabeça para trás do sofá, fechando os olhos. _-na biblioteca ou no refeitório. Nos corredores às vezes. Perto da minha sala. _Ela deu de ombros e sentiu o rosto queimar. _-Você gosta de mim, não é, Hinata?_

Ele abriu os olhos e se endireitou um pouco.

–_Não precisa ficar tão surpresa. Você não pensava que eu tinha notado?_

–_Você nunca parece me notar.- _ela retrucou, mordendo o lábio em seguida.

–_Nossa você esta tão tensa. Recoste-se Hinata, relaxe um pouco._

Inspirando profundamente, ela se recostou e viu que os braços de Sasuke agora envolviam seus ombros.

–_Esta tudo bem, sabe. Eu gosto de você também. Sempre gostei._

–_Você... Você gosta?_

Ele sorriu um sorriso torto. E a próxima coisa que percebeu foi que ele a puxava para ele, se inclinava e a beijava. O beijo de Sasuke era quente e insistente; sua língua estava deliciosa quando ele começou a inseri-la e retira-la de sua boca. Ele tinha gosto de alguma bebida alcoólica. Cheirava a ela também. E, em um momento sua mão estava embaixo do seu casaco, dentro de seu sutiã, fechando-se sobre seu seio.

–_Sasuke, pare_ - reclamou ela

–_Eu sinto muito. Eu... Não sei o que estava pensando. Você não é este tipo de garota. Eu não devia agir assim com você._

Era ela percebeu seu momento de verdade. Um dos instantes mais importantes de sua vida. Tinha 17 anos e ainda era virgem. E ali estava sua chance de mudar isto... Com o único garoto com quem gostaria de fazê-lo. A única chance com que sonhara pela qual esperara. Ela seria a garota de Uchiha Sasuke. Ele a levaria para a escola sentar-se-ia com ela na hora do almoço, a levaria as festas... Talvez ate mesmo lhe desse um anel, algo que ele nunca fizera com nenhuma das outras namoradas.

Ela nunca o trataria do jeito que elas faziam. Nunca.

–_Sasuke_ - ela disse.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, os olhos turvos e sem foco.

– _Eu poderia ser esse tipo de garota... Para você._

O sorriso de Sasuke era lento e ligeiramente retorcido.

–_Não, não poderia..._

Ela se inclinou e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele novamente. Desta vez , quando ele colocou a língua em sua boca, ela a tocou com a sua. E quando sua mão deslizou par abaixo de seu casaco, ela se entregou ao seu toque. Erguendo sua cabeça para outro lado a voz ríspida, ele sussurrou:

–_Vamos... Vamos subir para o meu quarto._ –ele estendeu a mão e foram em direção ás escadas.

Ele começou a beijá-la novamente, antes mesmo de eles passarem pela porta do quarto. Ela jogou-se na cama, com ele ainda enroscado nela. Foi rápido, breve, caótico, nada parecido com o que ela sonhava. Tudo tão frio. Ele não a abraçou, acariciou ou beijou. Ele puxou bruscamente suas calçinhas para baixo e levantou sua saia. E nem mesmo retirou o próprio jeans. Somente os abaixou-e fez. Doeu, no inicio, depois a dor ficou mais fraca e tudo terminou. Mas... Não podia ser. Com certeza sexo era mais... Mais que isto. Sasuke estava em cima dela, muito quieto, respirando ofegante. Hinata o sacudiu.

–_Sasuke? -_ ele não reagiu, e as lagrimas encheram seus olhos. _–Sasuke, por favor..._

Ele resmungou algo e rolou de cima dela ela percebeu que ele estava apagado. Puxou o lençol manchado de debaixo dele e se enrolou nele, pegou as roupas e correu para o banheiro anexo, batendo a porta. Fora horrível. Vergonhoso, humilhante, e terrível.

Ela chorou por alguns minutos, depois disse a si mesma que parasse com isto. Ela o quis. E... E valera a pena. Talvez afinal, ser a namorada de Uchiha Sasuke fora tudo com que sonhara por tanto tempo. Bem, quase tudo. Sonhava em ser médica , também desde quando sua mãe morrera , há dez anos. Mas nenhum destes sonhos se tornara realidade ainda.

Dando um suspiro, abriu a torneira. Após vestir-se se sentiu um pouco melhor. Não houvera carinho... Mas isso apenas porque ele bebera. No dia seguinte tudo seria diferente. No dia seguinte...

Ela se inclinou sobre ele para dar-lhe um beijo de leve.

–_Eu o amo, Uchiha Sasuke -_ ela sussurrou. _-Eu o amarei para sempre._

Depois correu pela casa enorme, voltando à porta da frente sem encontrar ninguém no caminho. Foi embora para casa andando nas nuvens, não importava se depois viessem nuvens de tempestade, ou de aparência ameaçadora. Tudo ficaria melhor no dia seguinte.

Sasuke não ligou de manhã no dia seguinte, nem lhe ofereceu uma carona para a escola. Ela combateu a decepção: ele deveria estar passando mal. Mas quando desceu do ônibus escolar, ela viu o carro dele, um Jeep preto chegando. Ambas as portas se abriram ao mesmo tempo Sasuke saltou de um lado com um daqueles sorrisos de canto que somente ele conseguia dar, Yamanaka Ino saiu pela outra porta. Eles se encontraram na frente do carro, e Sasuke enlaçou a cintura de Ino carinhosamente.

Hinata ficou simplesmente ali, na calçada, olhando espantada ate os olhos estarem molhados demais para vê-los se aproximarem em sua direção, de braços dados. Ela não conseguia se mover. A dor em seu peito era grande demais. Ela quase não conseguia respirar.

–_Hein, Hinata_ - disse Sasuke.

–_Oi_ – disse.

–_Obrigado pela carona ontem à noite. Você realmente me livrou de uma._

–_Tudo bem_ – foi somente isso o que ela conseguiu dizer.

–Espero que não tenha me comportado como um idiota.

Ela simplesmente franziu o cenho para ele como um sinal de frustração, sem saber certo o que dizer, como agir.

–_Eu quero dizer, eu estava mal. Não me lembro de absolutamente nada de depois de ter entrado no carro._

–_Você... Você não lembra?_

–_Blecaute total_ – ele disse _– mas, de qualquer forma, obrigado. Se precisar de algum favor, sabe a quem pedir esta bem?_

–_Está bem, claro._

–_Vamos Sasuke. Você me prometeu um lanche na cantina antes de irmos para a sala de aula_ – Ino instigou-o.

E então os dois partiram. Hinata correu para o banheiro mais próximo, onde vomitou. Depois simplesmente abaixou-se, encostou os joelhos no peito e chorou por varias horas.

Ela ainda estava ali quando a enfermeira veio procurá-la na hora que as aulas haviam encerrado naquele dia. Passou o fim do dia em casa, na cama, perguntando se jamais se recobraria da bagunça que Sasuke fez em seu coração. Foi somente varias semanas depois que ela percebeu que os estragos que Uchiha Sasuke fez não foram somente em seu coração. Quando caiu com uma dor lancinante e foi levada para o hospital, sangrando incontrolavelmente. Quando acordou da cirurgia de emergência, dolorida e confusa. Quando lhe disseram que ela tivera uma gravidez ectópica - que o feto estava crescendo na trompa de falópio, e esta se rompera. Que um de seus ovários teve que ser retirado para que ela não perdesse a vida. Que suas chances de conceber uma criança no futuro haviam sido cortadas pela metade.

Ela ficou deitada ali, sofrendo, com medo, na maior parte do tempo sozinha. Seu pai Hizashi estava ali, mas tivera distante desde a morte de sua mãe. Não fizera perguntas e não pediu explicações.

E, todo este tempo, Sasuke continuava dirigido seu Jeep com sua bela namorada. Aquela noite com ele mudara sua vida para sempre, mas ele era egocêntrico que nem mesmo sabia disso. **E** **ela odiaria Uchiha Sasuke enquanto ele vivesse.**

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence a Kishimoto Masashi – se fosse meu obrigaria todos os ninjas homens não usarem a parte de cima das roupas HAHA.

**Sumário:** UchihaSasuke era um rapaz que se divertia a custa de muitas mulheres, e nunca se comprometeu com nenhuma delas. Ate que um dia descobre que, para receber sua herança sem que seu irmão a tome, tem que se casar. Somente Hyuuga Hinata é a pessoa perfeita para o cargo, só que ela tambem tem seus interesses próprios. Seria o começo de um grande negocio ou o inicio de uma nova vida com qual ambos nunca pensaram em ter.

**Rate:** M, - por conter Hentai. Se não gosta é só não ler.

**N.A: Estou **apenas postando a fic novamente , á pedidos. Mas mesmo assim ainda quero reviews, hein!Se vocês acharem que tem algo de errado com as datas, não ta errado não , é só que eu escrevi isso tem 5 anos mais ou menos... então né... . vamos ao que importa \o/

_**Outro alvo**_

.

_Por Pearl-chan_

**.**

Capítulo Um

Todos estavam lá para a festa. Sasuke, parecendo zangado e sem ninguém a tiracolo. Itachi e Shizune, babando de orgulho com seu filho. E por que não? Uchiha Ichii era afortunado, nascido com bilhões de dolares, com a metade do condado ali para celebrar seu aniversario. Até mesmo a obstetra arrogante que fizera seu parto estava ali. Hi alguma coisa.

Sasuke Uchiha não estava se divertindo. Seu tio vinha feito desfilar à sua frente não menos que uma dúzia de "jovens legais", naquela noite, em um óbvio esforço casamenteiro destinado ao fracasso. Ele acabara de apresentá-lo a mais uma; uma moça chinesa que parecia um rato. O cumprimento brusco de Sasuke a fizera fugir em busca de alguém mais educado. O tio Teyaki estava zangado.

- _Eu não o entendo, Sasuke. Todos sabemos que gosta de mulheres..._

_- Isto é um eufemismo._

_- Então qual é o problema? Todas as garotas que trouxe eram atraentes e legais, e..._

_- Eu não quero atraentes e legais, tio Teyaki. Quero gulosas e muito travessas. Especialmente hoje à noite._

Havia mais pessoas ali do que ele vira na última convenção da empresa. Dois terços delas eram da família. A multidão se espalhava pelo jardim onde Mikoto empilhara comida em mesas e Itachi manejava a churrasqueira. Seu cheiro dava água na boca. Mas ainda assim Sasuke não tinha fome.

- _Você vai precisar parar com isto_ - Teyaki ordenou em um tom autoritário.

_- Parar com o quê?_

_- Você sabe muito bem. Sasuke, você não é o seu pai. Não precisa passar pela vida tentando fazer jus à sua reputação de playboy. Pode se assentar, encontrar uma boa mulher, construir algo com ela..._

_- Sim, meu querido velho pai se assegurou de que eu o fizesse, não é? Chegou até a escrever em seu testamento que eu não posso herdar minha justa parte até que eu faça isso._

Teyaki assentiu solenemente com a cabeça.

_- E por que, então, você pensa que meu irmão fez isto, Sasuke?_

_- Porque ele era um patife?_

_- Eu gostaria de pensar que meu irmão percebeu o erro em seu modo de ser, no final. Eu gostaria de pensar que ele escreveu aquelas condições em seu testamento de maneira que seu primogênito não cometesse os mesmos erros que ele._

Sasuke suspirou.

_- Aí está o problema, tio Teyaki. Se eu me casar com alguma mulher decente, estarei fazendo simplesmente isto. Arruinando a vida de uma boa mulher. Pelo amor de Deus, olhe para minha mãe._

Teyaki o fez, passando os olhos pela multidão. Sasuke seguiu seu olhar e encontrou Mikoto sozinha, um drinque na mão, olhando para o retrato do marido morto. Cinquenta e seis anos e ainda estonteante. Ela mantivera a forma. Seu cabelo preto do mesmo tom que o de Sasuke não tinha sequer uma mecha branca, e, desde a morte de Fugaku, ela dera a ele um corte mais moderno que enrolava logo acima de seus ombros.

_- Ela estragou sua vida por causa dele_ - Sasuke disse _- Ele a fez infeliz. E eu não gostaria de seguir seus passos. Infelizmente, a menos que eu o faça, não herdarei um centavo._

_- Seus advogados..._

_- Eu falei com eles uma hora atrás. Acabou. O juiz manteve o testamento como está. Sem mais apelos, sem mais contestação. Acabou._

_- Eu sinto muito, Sasuke._

_- Sim. Eu também - _Sasuke bebeu um grande gole.

_- Mas só porque seu pai era um patife conquistador, não significa que você deva ser também._

- _Tarde demais, tio Teyaki. Eu já sou_ - Ele olhou para o retrato de seu pai. Parecia estar se olhando no espelho. Sasuke ergueu o copo em um cumprimento_ - Você venceu, Otousan -_ Depois bebeu todo o resto. Enquanto o fazia, notou exatamente o que estava procurando. Alguém que pudesse levar para casa, para cama e desfrutar de todos os modos possíveis até tirar aquele testamento de sua cabeça.

Ela estava de pé ao lado da churrasqueira, falando com Itachi e sua esposa Shizune, de costas para Sasuke, mas ele conseguia ver o suficiente. Ela era... estonteante. Cabelo liso, tão negro que parecia quase azul ao sol da tarde. Tão macio... como cetim. Ele apostaria que seus olhos eram claros, também. Grandes e claros. Olhos de uma europeia, para combinar com a pele clara. Esguia, sim, com as curvas perfeitas. Ela era sexy. Vestida para esconder isto, com certeza. Um vestido lilás. Mas a saia do vestido era curta e apertada, e suas pernas pareciam não terminar. Ela seria uma loucura na cama.

_- Há alguém que gostaria de conhecer_ - ele murmurou para Teyaki, e como ele não respondeu, Sasuke se voltou e viu que o tio Teyaki só tinha olhos para a beleza loira de uma mulher que estava do outro lado da festa. Com um suspiro, ele voltou sua atenção à outra beleza, lá fora no jardim, com seu irmão e sua cunhada médica. Ele supunha que deveria estar grato por ter herdado ao menos uma das características de seu pai - nunca ter encontrado uma mulher que lhe dissesse não. E, pela aparência daquela ali, não acreditava que ela fosse a primeira.

Sasuke passou pelas portas do pátio para a área da churrasqueira onde Itachi assava a carne. Mantinha um olho na felizarda que escolhera para aliviar a infelicidade naquela noite.

_- Posso fazer algo por você, irmãozinho?_

_- Passe-me aquela bandeja._

Sasuke pegou a bandeja e a segurou obedientemente enquanto Itachi empilhava suculentos pedaços de carne nela. O cheiro era maravilhoso. Mas Sasuke estava mais interessado em observar as duas mulheres - Shizune, esposa de Itachi, e aquela coisa linda e sexy com quem ela estava conversando. Ela se voltou um pouco quando chegou, mas ele ainda não conseguia ver seu rosto.

_- Então, Shizune, onde está o convidado de honra. Não está dormindo durante toda sua própria festa, não é?_

Shizune olhou para ele com um sorriso. Ela e Itachi pareciam mais felizes do que nunca. Seu irmão tinha algo - algo que Sasuke nunca teria. Uma esposa que o adorava. Uma família. Um futuro. Sasuke sentiu uma onda de inveja e uma pitada de autopiedade.

_- É exatamente o que ele está fazendo_ - Shizune disse - _Toda a excitação dos convidados o deixou exausto._

A morena olhou para ele. Ele a fitou, mas ela rapidamente desviou o olhar. Havia algo familiar nela.

_- Você... não me apresentou à sua amiga._

_- Oh, vamos lá, Sasuke. Você conhece Hinata_ - Com o olhar confuso de Sasuke, ela continuou – _Hyuuga Hinata? Do ensino médio?_

_- Eu temo nunca ter impressionado muito seu primo, Shizune_ - ela disse, a voz levemente trêmula, mas linda e intensa.

Finalmente, ela o encarou.

Sasuke susteve a respiração. Aquela beleza não podia ser a intocável, puritana, dolorosamente tímida garota de quem se lembrava.

- _Hyuuga Hinata?_ - ele perguntou, não conseguindo esconder sua surpresa.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas morenas.

_- A única_ - Começou a se virar de costas _- Eu acho que estou vendo um conhecido. Se me dá licença..._

_- Espere um minuto! _- Sasuke automaticamente se aproximou, pegando levemente em seu braço _- Ei, faz muito tempo. Dê-me uma chance, está bem?_

Ela o fitou, o olhar gélido, antes de o dirigir para a mão que segurava seu braço. Ele a largou imediatamente. E a bela mulher foi embora.

_- Com certeza ela ficou desconfortável. E maravilhosa._

_- Ela não é do nosso tipo_ - Shizune disse _- Você tornou isto óbvio a ela na escola..._

_- Eu acho que este é o ponto, irmãozinho _- Itachi acrescentou - _Você está deixando a bandeja cair!_

_- Mas eu não merecia esta recepção gélida._

Aliás, ele tinha suas razões para ficar longe de Hinata naquela época. Razões... que ainda existiam. Então, por que ele não a deixava simplesmente em paz? Por que ainda a observava abrir caminho através do mutuado de gente? Por que ainda estava de boca aberta_? - Ela... me lembrava mamãe de algum modo estranho._

_- Ela tinha um fraco enorme por você naquela época, Sasuke._

_- É verdade... Eu sempre a via nos treinos, me observando_ - Ele se lembrava de mais que isso, também. Lembrava-se de que ela era boa demais para seu gosto. E provavelmente ainda era hoje.

_- Eu suponho que ignorar completamente uma garota é algo que você faz tão frequentemente que quase não nota mais_ - Shizune disse.

Ignorando-a, Sasuke olhou para onde Hinata agora conversava com Teyaki e Mikoto. Ela se parecia bastante com Mikoto. A mesma cor de pele , quase o mesmo tamanho dos cabelos, exceto que Hinata ainda possuía uma franja e os olhos , que da Uchiha eram negros e os de Hinata eram perolados.

_- Tenho toda certeza de que não vou ignorá-la agora_ - ele se ouviu murmurar.

_- Deixe-a em paz, Sasuke_ - Shizune lançou-lhe _- Ela não é uma mulher de uma noite só._

_- Não, não. Eu me lembro dela -_ Ele balançou a cabeça _- Deus, ela ficou ainda mais linda!_

_- Há muito mais em Hinata do que aparência. Como na maioria das mulheres, não que você tenha se preocupado em olhar abaixo da superfície._

Sasuke deu de ombros.

_- Está bem. Você quer começar a fazer a lista de suas qualidades maravilhosas, vá em frente. Eu estou indo_ - _"E interessado",_ ele pensou. De fato, estava louco para saber o que Hinata a imaculada intocável estivera fazendo todos estes anos.

Shizune semicerrou os olhos e deu de ombros.

_- Está bem. Hinata é inteligente, bem-sucedida e sensível, e um caso passageiro com um homem como você lhe faria muito mal. Deixe-a em paz, Sasuke._

_- Parece até que sou o próprio diabo._

_- Alguns dizem que é _- Itachi disse _- Shizune e ela ficaram muito amigas durante a gravidez._

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_- Hinata é a médica de Shizune. Ela trabalha no Hospital Geral de Konoha_.

Sasuke piscou.

_- Ela é médica?_ - Ele a fitou mais uma vez _- Talvez esteja na hora de marcar uma consulta. Posso estar precisando de um check up..._

_- Eu estou ofendido! Pensei que era sua médica favorita. Além disso, você nunca conseguiria uma consulta com ela... não possui o equipamento necessário_ – Shizune disse, e Itachi deu uma risada com a expressão intrigada de Sasuke.

_- Ela é uma ginecologista e obstetra_ - ele disse - _Ela fez o parto de Ichii. E ela e Shizune ficaram de certo modo... ligadas._

_- Está é a Dra. Hyuuga de quem Shizune sempre falava_ - Sasuke não havia ligado as coisas até então.

_- A única_ - Itachi disse, repetindo as palavras de Hinata - _E ela não é o tipo de mulher que gostaria de ser julgada por sua aparência._

_- Então não deveria andar por aí assim_ - Sasuke disse.

_- Convença-se, irmãozinho tolo. Você não tem chance com ela._

_- Está bem. Eu sempre achei isto também. Mas nada impede que eu fale com ela, não é?_

"_Isto é um erro", _sua mente lhe avisou. _"Um grande erro."_

- _Sinto muito, Shizune_ - Hinata ainda estava um pouco trêmula. Ela não queria vir a festa. Não, não era verdade. Quisera vir. Por Shizune e Itachi. Pelo pequeno Ichii. O que não queria era encontrar-se com Uchiha Sasuke. O homem que tirara sua virgindade em uma noite de bebedeira há tanto tempo. Uma noite que nada representara para ela. Uma noite com repercussões que ainda ressoavam em sua vida, e que não significara nada para ele.

Ela não era mais uma adolescente esquisita. Não era a garota inteligente demais, alta demais, magra demais que não se adaptava a seu ambiente. E com certeza ela não era a mesma garota que estivera completamente apaixonada pelo garoto mais popular da escola. Era uma médica agora. Ela se aperfeiçoara e fizera as pazes com sua aparência, sentindo-se até mesmo mais confiante. Então, como poderia um breve encontro com Sasuke Uchiha reduzi-la novamente a uma massa trêmula de nervos? Ela dissera a si mesma que se o encontrasse novamente não sentiria nada além de frieza - e um pouco do seu antigo ressentimento.

Em vez disto, ela sentira tantas emoções que não podia dizer. Raiva, vergonha... e ainda um pouco da antiga atração por um homem que sempre fora mau para ela. Veneno.

_- Você não precisa se desculpar_ - Shizune disse suavemente _– Meu cunhado canta de galo, Hinata, mas ele não é tão mau quanto parece._

_- Você está se esquecendo_ - Hinata disse com um olhar um pouco estranho _- que eu o conheço do ensino médio._

_- Aconteceu... algo entre você e Sasuke naquela época?_

_- Por que, pelo amor de Deus, você está me perguntando isso?_

_- Bem, você parece terrivelmente... aborrecida com ele por alguma razão. E há muito tempo..._

_- Você tem razão, aconteceu algo, mas meu humor não tem nada a ver com Sasuke._

Era mentira, mas não completamente. Receberia o resultado de seu ultra-som no dia seguinte, e tinha medo do que ouviria. Tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo com o seu corpo.

_- Eu realmente não deveria ter descontado nele._

_- O que está perturbando você, Hinata?_

_- Oh, o de sempre. Sabe, a cada parto parece que ouço meu relógio biológico mais forte._

Shizune sorriu.

_- Está com aquela pressa, não é?_

_- Eu já a tenho por algum tempo. E esse tempo está acabando._

_- Não seja boba. Você só tem..._

_- Trinta e três anos -_ ela disse, abaixando os olhos para esconder o medo que sabia não poder ocultar _- E há a clínica._

_- Ainda não conseguiu o dinheiro, não é?_

_- A assistência médica para mulheres de baixa renda por aqui é praticamente inexistente e meus grandes planos de mudar isso não parecem estar dando em nada._

_- Eu não vejo por que não deixa simplesmente que Itachi e eu a apoiemos._

_- Eu preciso de várias pessoas. A quantia de que preciso para manter a clínica funcionando é grande demais. E, pegar dinheiro de amigos, especialmente o montante de que estamos falando, nunca é uma boa ideia, Shizune. Eu só tenho que convencer os grandes do local a abrirem suas carteiras por uma boa causa._

_- Saiba que pode contar conosco para o que precisar - _Shizune disse.

Hinata assentiu e apertou a mão da amiga.

_- Eu sei. E agradeço._

_- Vamos lá_ - Shizune disse, empurrando Hinata para a escada ampla e curva - Vamos nos levantar e ver se Ichii está pronto para fazer sua entrada triunfal.

_- Ei, espere um minuto. Vamos com você_ - uma voz falou de trás delas.

Hinata ficou tensa porque era a voz de Sasuke. A voz que ainda a fazia arrepiar deliciosamente também fazia com que sentisse vontade de arrancar os seus olhos. Ela se voltou, fixando um sorriso falso no rosto, enquanto Sasuke e Itachi se uniam a elas.

Shizune e Itachi subiam a escada na frente, lado a lado, de mãos dadas, deixando Hinata ao lado de Sasuke. E o tempo todo, ela jurava que ele não tirara os olhos dela. Ela sentia como se ele tivesse uma visão de raios X, capacitando-o a ver através de suas roupas.

Homens. Ela queria pensar como eles, sentir como eles. Tudo o que queria era um relacionamento que evoluísse para alguma coisa... alguma coisa como o Shizune tinha com Itachi. Ela queria um marido, um bebê...

Mas todos seus esforços em relacionamentos tinham acabado assim: ou o homem com quem estava saindo não queria nenhum compromisso, ou queria compromisso demais, o que era mais frequente. Um homem depois de outro lhe dava adeus quando ficava claro que ela não estava disposta a abandonar seu consultório ou seus planos de montar uma clínica. Talvez ela não precisasse dos homens. Talvez só um doador de esperma. Um caso de uma só noite.

_- Então, Hinata_ - disse Sasuke _- O que você vai fazer depois da festa?_

_**Continua...**_


End file.
